


Moonlight

by soupsalad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, hoo boy this is my frist voltron fic please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: Lotor and Ven'tar go camping in the woods on her planet after a party.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> jesus I have no idea what this is, its 4 am, I'm in my feelings, I'm listening to Elvis, my cousin held me at gunpoint and made me post this shit, please enjoy. if there are any mistakes feel free to throttle me I ca nt be bothered to fix this rn its 5 am and I want this posted NOW.

Dirt.  
The smell of natural moist terrain and grass is a welcomed change to the cold empty vastness of space. To be surrounded by all that gives life is a blessing, he would not squander his chance to breathe in the vibrancy of the Nature around him.

  
"Hm..."

  
It takes a moment for him to awaken fully. The sound of music fills his ears and chirping birds sing against the tune. It's peaceful.

  
"Mm..." He sits up and reaches behind him to wipe all the soil from his back, to pull twigs from his hair, to scratch an itch from sleeping in such conditions.  
"Ven'tar?" He yawns and leans over to shake her awake.

  
She lies face down on the ground sleeping so peacefully he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty to be doing this.

  
"Mmph." She grunts and rolls over. There was no way in all the galaxy she was waking up this early. She had cracked her eyes open for a moment to see how bright it was, to see how hard Lotor had lost his mind. Clearly, it was gone, completely unsalvageable if he thought waking up when the sky is still a dark blue and clearly early morning was a good time to get up.

  
"Ah, of course." He remembers that not everyone is as intense as himself. Not everyone is up and ready to work as soon as one can see their hand in front of them by natural light. No everyone wants to or needs to work until the point of complete exhaustion.

  
"Very well." He had no problem with this. If she was tired that was fine. Things were going well. The quintessence yield from this planet exceeded expectations so drastically he could probably sit back for the rest of his days here and do nothing. Even doing nothing his harvest would be so plentiful that anyone not watching him not would think he slaved on tirelessly to earn such a surplus.

  
He smiles and lies back down, crosses his arms behind his head, and yawns. There was nothing better than a blue sky and being embraced by the planet under him. Bugs crawl over his bare chest and he pays them no mind, who was he to say they were in the wrong place when he was the outsider.

  
_They're all going to die, Lotor._

  
He winces, he tries to close his eyes and shut it out, he turns his attention to the lyrics of the music playing on the radio. Anything to keep his mind out of places like that.  
"So darling," He mouths along with the song. "Won't you kiss me under the starlight?" He couldn't understand the night before why Ven'tars people insisted on sleeping with a radio so loud. Noise and rest were natural enemies as far as he could tell. To decide to ruin ones comfort seemed a type of torture on its own.

  
"Oh darling, won't you tell me that its alright?" He's a bit louder. "Won't you tell me this is love?" The sound of music had filled his dreams that night. He couldn't be more thankful for such a device, this old fashioned little box.

  
"Oh love," He tries to sing with the same dreaminess of the artist, trying to make his voice lilt the way his did to make every word sound so much sweeter than if he were merely speaking. "Won't you hold me in the moonlight?"

  
_You can look away all you want, you know your father._

  
He grimaces. _"Shut up."_ He thinks to himself and sits up. Clearly, this silence was not helping him even when it was filled with music.

  
"Tell me now, that this is love," Her voice startles him a bit only because he was sure she would sleep at least an hour longer. Ven'tar sits up from her spot in the dirt.  
"Did I wake you?" Conversation. That would keep his mind off of things.

  
"No, I couldn't get back to sleep after you woke me up, and that's one of my favorite songs." She's sitting on her knees now and looking over at the little radio. "Its old, a lot of the others find it strange that I'p so obsessed with the past, but what is the future without looking at those who came before us, right?"

  
He couldn't help but agree, not for the same reasons, of course, the first thing to come to mind was altea and its secrets, but the feeling was the same when boiled down to the core meaning. "Being old does not eliminate its quality." He stands quickly and offers her a hand. "We listened to other older ones the night before, correct?"

  
She looks up at him, the light of the world around him made him look much bluer than usual, far more than when he was bathed in sunlight. She blinks. "Yes, yes we did." She takes his hand and with ease, he pulls her up. She had to admit, he looked pretty in this light.

  
"They were much more upbeat, this one is so..." He couldn't find the right word to describe it, not right off the bat. "...beautiful?" It's such a dramatic word to use to describe something as simple as a song.

  
"I agree." She reaches to wipe dirt off her clothes. "My mother and father gave me this song on a record. We can play it again if you like, I have it with me."

  
Lotor nods and walks over to squat down in front of the radio. "Hand it here, I'll put it on." He holds out a hand and waggles his fingers.

  
"alright jazz hands, here you go. Want me to show you another dance?" She says handing it over and comes to squat next to him. She wanted to see him try to figure the thing out. As seen last night he was no good with technology that was so old fashioned. "Try it."

  
"Alright, here we go." He looks at the record. A little rectangle with two circles on it. Simple enough. He looks for the part of the radio that seems to be shaped like the record. when he sees it her sticks a claw inside trying to pry it open paying no mind to the buttons much to Ven'tars amusement.

  
"There's a button," She says pressing it and watching Lotors look of wonder when it pops open with a loud click. "Go ahead, put it in." She says waiting to see what he does next.

  
"Of course," He rams the thing in the wrong way, upside down so the radio wouldn't be able to read it at all.  
"Wrong way."

  
"Obviously." He says bumping her with his shoulder. The record is switched and he closes the thing.

  
"ta-da." Ven'tar says softly as she waits for the song to start playing.

  
"hm..." He stands up and pulls her to her feet once again. "I was under the assumption that there was nothing else you could show me, did you not say that dancing was whatever you wanted it to be?"

  
She arches a brow at him with a smirk. "You have an excellent memory Prince Lotor." She takes his hands in hers. "That is when you dance alone like you were last night. Dancing together is a very different experience."

  
He's listening but zoning out, he's staring at her outfit. It was still strange to see her out of her dress and cape. Just a leotard and tights were so casual. He himself wore armor a majority of his life.

  
_To be prepared to fight. she would die quickly like this._

  
He rolls his eyes at his mind and she tilts her head. "Lotor, are you hearing me?" She asks reaching up to tap his cheek a few times.  
"ah, no, not at all. I was thinking," He shakes his head and blinks a few times trying to nap back to reality. He makes an effort to focus again on her. "Could you repeat what you said?"

  
She wonders to himself what he's thinking about. He was glaring so hard. Was there something about her that was bothering him? It was bothering her a bit. "Yes, but Lotor, what are you glaring at?"

  
He blushes and furrows his brows. A frown finds its way onto his face. "I did not mean to. It's still a bit weird to see you dressed like this compared to the usual. It's unnerving."  
"Unnerving?"

  
"I've been feeling a bit on edge. Being so vulnerable in such little clothing. I am not one to spend much time undressed or any state much like it. I can't see how you're comfortable like this." He felt odd, all he wore was a pair of pants and boots he had purchased the day before for the party she had invited him to in an attempt to get him more involved with the culture of those living in the city.

  
"Oh, I see, where you're from you're always ready to fight." She smiles and pats his arm. "Its ok, you're safe here. Nothing bad really ever happens out here in the woods."  
His frown deepens.

 

_This wonderful girl is going to die._

  
"Shut up." He thinks to himself again. Things were going to be ok. She would be fine when Zarkon saw things from his point of view.  
"...Why has the music not started?" He changes the subject not wanting to dwell on his insecurities any longer.

  
"You never pressed play and I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice." She says with a giggle. Lotor arches a brow and gives her a grin.

  
"You troublemaker." He says moving her aside by the hips. When he turns around she sticks out her tongue knowing he would not see it. He expected this, of course, she had done it plenty of times the night before. He turns just as he's sure she's doing it looking at her suspiciously.

  
"Hm?" She knew he saw her, but she would play innocent until he had proof. "Do you need help finding the play button, your highness?"

  
He huffs and rolls his eyes faking annoyance with a smile on his face. "I think I can find it myself, your majesty." He says it with a wiggle of his head. So much time with her had made him quite sarcastic.

  
"Oh, then perhaps press play." She leans over to see him try to make out the writing. He still had not figured out the planets symbols as well as he wanted.

  
"Perhaps I don't feel like doing it, how about you do it? It's a job better suited for someone like you." He looks as if he's going to laugh.

  
"and what kind of person am I Lotor?"

  
"A person who can't read, obviously. Why else would you leave the job to me."

 

She makes a face as if she had tasted a sour food. "That sounds awfully...strange coming from you for some strange reason."

  
"Strange? I can read just fine. Come, let's test your skills. Show me the location of the play button, prove you know where it is." He scoots over to display the radio in full to her. "Come, kneel here next to me. Find that play button, Ven'tar." He says like a host on a game show.

  
She squints, mouth agape in a small smile, regaled by his uncharacteristic goofiness. He had seemed so tense when he had sown up some time ago. It was nice to see him so cheerful now.

  
"Well?" He says holding his hand out to the radio as if to display it.

  
Ven'tar gives a smug little look, gazing directly into his eyes as she did, and pressed to button to eject the record from the radio. "...Oops, I guess you were right. I can't read. Could you show me where the right button is Lotor? I am positive you have the answer I seek." She wants to laugh, her lips are trembling at the corners trying to keep up her facade as she watches him stare at the radio is bewildered silence.

  
"......." He says nothing for a moment. "...You can do this Ven'tar," His tone is far more sincere as if he truly considered the possibility of her truly not knowing what she was doing.

  
"......." She can't say a word, he's truly selling this look. Those warm eyes, that reassuring smile, the hand that lifted to cup her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. She reaches up to hold his hand to her face, she leans into it and closes her eyes. "...Lotor...You're so..." Shes chuckling, she can't take any more of this. He looks so serious and she knows he isn't. "You can't trick me again!" She says laughing now. As soon as she begins he laughs as well unable to keep up the facade he was putting on as well.

  
"You fell for this so many times Ven'tar, am I starting to lose my touch?" He says between breaths.

  
"It never worked Lotor!" She says shoving him playfully. "I have not fallen for your tricks even once!" She covers her face and shakes her head.

  
"I have no idea which one of these is the right button, would you show me?" He finally admits.

  
"Of course." And with that foolishness out of the way she pushes the button and the song Lotor had been singing along to earlier begins to play, that delightful little tune echoes through the woods and both royals stand and face one another.

  
"Now, where were we?" Lotor says stepping away from the radio.

  
"Ah, yes, as I was saying. Dancing with another person is different than the dancing you were doing last night, you flexible little man." She says strutting over to him, body moving with the music. A slow little sway as she approached.

  
"Little?" He inquires looking this little woman up and down as if to remind her of her current height. As if she were not aware. She ignores his blatant jab at her and instead takes his hand and coming in closer.

  
"Yes, little. I know what I said." Smirking again she takes her free hand and sets it on his shoulder. He's so warm to the touch, she wants to press into him and lie there for a while. Perhaps it was her still being tired, perhaps it was the expanse of lavender skin looking less blue as the sun began to rise. He was lovely, a sight to behold. "Put your hand on my waist."

  
"As you wish." He follows his orders perfectly, And when he's moved his hand into the position she moves in closer, looking up at him to try and figure out what kind of expression came with what she was teaching him.

  
"........." She says nothing for a moment, only observes him closely, mouth in a pout as she focuses deeply on him much to his displeasure.

  
"....Is there...Something wrong..?" He asks feeling a bit confused about why he was under such scrutiny.

  
"....I want to be sure you're comfortable." She says snapping back into her normal self. "Most people get a bit nervous when someone else is standing this close." She clears her throat. "Now, let's get to it, first we work on your feet. You have to stand properly to be sure that you don't crush mine." She positions herself so they both stand a bit offset from one another. "Heads about a foot or so apart, hand on the shoulder, aaaand..." She looks down and then back up to his face. "Ah, almost everything is good."

  
"Almost?" He can't think of anything he's doing wrong. "What else is there?" There were so many more rules to this than dancing alone. "Just move, feel the music and let it guide you." that is what she had told him the night before. It was a good feeling, releasing inhibitions and moving wildly to the pounding of drums not really paying any mind to how foolish I must have looked. This was different. Not in a bad way, just very different. It felt like combat training in a way. Getting into position, being instructed instead of being allowed to find his own way, it was comfortable. Was there also comfort in being so close to her? He thinks so to himself.

  
"You look so serious, remember, this is for fun." She taps a finger to his nose playfully. "Don't forget to smile." She says grinning from ear to ear.

  
He presses his hand to his face, relieved and tickled all at once. he sighs and shoots her a warm lopsided smile. "Is this acceptable?"

  
"Hm, I think I have seen better, but for this practice, I think it should do." She giggles, head leaning forward onto his chest before she straightens back up. "Alright, you move like this," She sways from side to side, each step in line with the beat of the music. She looks down at her feet, back to him, and down again. "Let's work together, don't step on my foot."

  
"I'll do my best." He was making no promise. He did not know how quickly he would pick this up, as simple as it was. He tries it out, moving his feet carefully with the song. In a few seconds, they're both in sync and swaying to the sound of a song requesting a kiss under the stars. He can't get the lyrics out of his head as he looks up to the blue sky above. If only it were night now.

  
"Lotor?" Ven'tar grabs for his attention.

  
"Oh, yes?" He replies.  
Her cheeks flush a green color. "I uh, well, it's sort of...normal..? To talk at times like this?" She knows its true but sounds unsure of herself. "So I...I want to ask you something."  
He can't see the harm in that. "What is it?"

  
She makes a strange face, cheeks puffed out a bit and brows furrowed. "The song...I think we're friends, so I think I can ask you without sounding weird."  
"Yes..?" He says amused by her behavior. He can't imagine what she might be making such a face for. What was the worst she could ask him?

 

"Well, the song you see. I've always loved it quite a bit." She's the one leading the dance but she doesn't really mind.

  
"So you have, what are you getting at Ven'tar. There are no foolish questions between you and I. You know this, no?" Whatever he had to ask had to do with the song and frankly, he could not imagine why it was so hard to get out.

  
"Oh, yes. I know that. It's not that I think its foolish. Just a little forward." She lowers her head wondering if maybe she should merely change her question to something less invasive.

  
"There is nothing you could ask I would not answer Ven'tar." He gives a reassuring squeeze to her hand. "Trust me, I have probably heard it before."  
She rolls her head from side to side. "I doubt it. It's foolish really,"

  
"Well, you have had no problem saying foolish things before."

  
She rolls her eyes back far enough to see the back of her skull at this point. "And you have not?"  
He grins. "I have never said a single foolish thing in my life."

  
"Goodbye Lotor." She can't help but smile at his foolishness. "Alright, well, this is a love song and I was wondering...Do you have...someone you love?"  
He's calmer than she expected, his expression does not change in the slightest.

  
_With a father like Zarkon? Of course not._

  
"Ah..." That's a difficult one. He looks at her and looks away. "I've been reluctant. Romance is not something the Galra embrace very often. Most families are stared from arranged marriages for power or casual tryst that are not necessarily started with things like love in mind." It's a depressing reality really. "Its unfortunate, I have very little experience with love."

  
"Oh..." She can't really understand why the statement disappoints her. "That's very sad actually." She stops dancing and hugs him. "It's a wonderful feeling, I'm sorry you've never felt it."

  
Lotor shakes his head. "I said I have little experience with it Ven'tar, It's not completely unfamiliar."  
She looks up at him with newfound curiosity and excitement, her eyes sparkle with a glint of excitement. "Who! Who did you love?" She's on her toes.  
He looks away. giving a small embarrassed smile. "Wouldnt you like to know..." He could not just tell her, not when she was so excited to hear.  
"Oh come now! You can tell me anything!" She says squeezing him tighter. "Are they Galra? From another planet? Have I met them?" She bouncing with excitement and he can't handle a second more of it without laughing.

  
"Not Galra, you know them very well." He says covering his eyes with a hand unable to look into those excited amber eyes of hers. "Please calm down,"  
"I want to know who it is! Is it Rezzad?" She asks nearly nose to nose with him now only making him snort and laugh harder. "You seemed to be friendly with him last night!"  
"Becuase he's your brother Ven'tar, I am not a monster. I am friendly to my friends. It is not him." He closes his eyes and inhales deeply trying not to cackle like a madman at her.

  
"But he's the only person you and I know well!" She wraps her arms around his neck and lefts both feet from the ground trying to bring him down to her level. "Who is it!?" She can't stand it now, not knowing its someone they both know well.

  
"Hm..." He looks up to the sky. It was day time, that much was true, but the moon still lingered above in the sky.  
"Lotoooor!" She whines kicking her feet a bit but also having a bit of fun hanging from this tree trunk of a man who buckled not even slightly while supporting her weight with only his neck.

  
_Don't say anything, you're signing yourself up for a world of pain._

  
"Is it not obvious? Ven'tar, I thought you knew me so well. I have been on this planet for pheobes and you have not a single clue? Not even one?"

  
_If you say something now, and something happens to her what will you do Lotor?_

  
"I...I..." She ponders over it for a second frantically. "Is it..? Is it? Uh..."

  
Yes..?"

  
_Don't do this to yourself. You have seen what horrors he can commit, what will make this any different. Do you think love can save her?_

  
"its..!" She's struggling.

  
"Go on..." He's biting his lip to resist laughing.

  
_"Shut up, just shut up."_

  
His mind is in one place and his heart another. He's tired of thinking about the worst possible outcome. His eyes dart around as he looks at the green of the land around him. He recalls the numbers, the endless power he had garnered.

  
_What good is that against a madman?_

  
_"Enough."_

  
He's fighting with himself. With her, in his arms, he wants to have faith. He wants to give in and stop pushing so hard. He wants to stop pushing away happiness. The numbers did not lie. He was running from an enemy not chasing him, stabbing only himself as he went. He wanted to lay down his weapon and heal.

  
"Gah, this is hopeless! Tell me!" She groans wiggling around trying to make him budge.

  
"No thank you." He says with a smile hugging her tight.

  
"Lotor!" She unwraps her arms from his neck and lifts them above her head in protest. "Tell me! I won't tell them I promise!"

  
"Do you?" He's grinning so hard its beginning to hurt but that ache only makes him happier.

  
"I won't tell a soul, not a single person." She places her hands on his shoulders. "Lotor, you're such a to yourself sort of man, I have to know the person who has taken your heart. I am far to invested in this now." She says looking him in the eyes with the intensity of someone willing to crawl into his head and take the info if need be.

  
"Very well, I will tell you." He sets her down. "I have been thinking about them for a while, but this morning they have been on my mind nonstop. I think its all the music." He hums a bit of the song. "A kiss under the moonlight...I would love to share such a thing with them." He muses aloud looking up to the moon.

  
"You can! I know you can! You should do it!" She's so excited, she can't let him talk himself out of doing this.

  
"Can I?" He crosses his arms across his chest and looks up sadly. "I don't know exactly how to tell them."

  
"Hmm..." She crosses her arms and places a finger to her chin in deep thought. "Perhaps...play this song for them...and then you can...hmm..." She marches around him, pacing really as she formulates an idea. "Play this song...And theeeen... you look them in the eyes and kiss them? I suppose?"

  
"You suppose?" He can't hide the snicker that comes with the question.

  
"Well, I have never had to do something like this before. I wouldn't really know what to do." She shrugs. "If it doesn't work, there's always just telling them how you feel."  
He nods. "Indeed, but I think your first idea was far better. I'll use that one." He says walking over to the radio. "Now how do I rewind this song to the beginning? Which button?" He asks squatting down before it again. Without a clue, she joins him and squats at his side.

  
"Here you go," She says restarting the song and pressing play.

  
"hm... yes..." He says nodding. "This should work."

  
"Exactly! It's going to work, I know you can do it." She stands. "Now," She walks away from the radio and back to where they were dancing expecting him to follow. "Let's get back t-" She is cut off by the feeling of her arm secured firmly in his hand from behind. She feels him draw closer and wrap an arm around her torso.

  
"Ven'tar..." He singsongs into her hear.

  
"Y........yes?" Shes green in the face, looking down to the ground wondering if what she thought was happening was actually happening or if she was just getting her hopes up.

  
"Would you do me a favor and look to the sky?" He requests, his breath warm against her ear.

  
She nods and looks up, the moon still hung high, the bright blue sky was orange in some places. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Its...Morning?" Her voice trembles, but she is not scared.

  
He chuckles into her ear and she goes greener.

  
"Lotor..." She whines.

  
"If I may, I chose this song for its lyrics. May I kiss you?"

  
Ven'tars eyes are wide, her jaw shut tight and for a moment she is sure she can't breathe.

  
"Ven'tar?" He nearly coos at this point.

  
"Yes?" Her voice is a small squeak.

  
"Are you going to reply?"

  
She nods.

  
"Oh, thank you," He takes her jaw in his fingers and turns her head, pressing his lips to hers, the sound of the radio is much louder now that birds have stopped chirping.


End file.
